Abstract: The long standing Hematology T32 Training Grant at the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill (UNC-CH) remains committed to training both MD physician-scientists and PhD scientists for careers in academic hematology and hematology research. This program will continue to train adult and pediatric hematology fellows and PhD post-doctoral candidates in areas of traditional institutional research strengths encompassing benign hematology. Both basic bench and clinical research tracks are available, with carefully selected didactic coursework to complement the training experience. In this competitive renewal application, scientific and educational interactions between MD and PhD trainees in the form of conferences, journal clubs, and symposia have been emphasized. Following 2 years of training on the T32 grant, trainees will be encouraged to apply for individual or institutional K series awards, and/or other sources of independent funding.